


Three

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: Three [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Part 3 of Trilogy, Shower Sex, here be smut, here we go again, of the threesome variety, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Third work in the trilogy that began with Two for One**</p><p>The reader, Tom, and Loki take a shower together, and things get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final installment in this trilogy. I'm glad so many people enjoyed the first two parts!

Tom told me and Loki to relax while he went into the bathroom to turn on his fiddly shower. While Loki and I returned and lay in bed tangled in each other’s limbs, Loki kissed me softly.

“I can’t wait to see your curves covered in beading water, my darling,” he said as I felt him hardening against my hip.

“Loki?” I asked, and he nuzzled my nose in acknowledgement. “H-How…I mean…Could I ask you a question?”

“We’ve had very kinky sex, darling. A question is no bother,” Loki replied. “You can always ask me anything. What do you wish to know, sweetling?”

“How long have you and Tom been together?” I asked. Loki sat up and pulled me into his lap.

“Three years, love. We’ve never done this with another person before. There have been others for both of us separately, but never before have we attempted a relationship quite like this. Both of us spoke last night while you were asleep, and we want you to be a permanent part of our relationship,” he said, and I felt my eyes widen at the prospect. “Thomas was quite enamored with you, and I must confess, so am I. I can see the thoughts running through your head, and I can assure you that you have not intruded upon anything. Thomas and I both deeply desire your presence with us, and we asked you to join us in the first place. Please, don’t ever think of yourself as an intrusion.”

“Are you sure I’m not an inconvenience? I mean, I feel as though I’ve—“

“Hush now, sweetling,” Loki murmured before he kissed me deeply. He rolled me under him and ground his hips against me. “I know it has only been a short time, but you mean nearly as much to me as Thomas. I haven’t an inkling of how you’ve done it, but you have found a way under my skin through the chinks of my armor. I know Thomas feels the same way. He told me as much when we both awoke in the middle of the night last night. You, my darling, have captured both of us in your beautiful grasp.”

I felt myself blush and a wanton moan tore from my throat as Loki’s length brushed against my clit.

“Getting started without me, are you?” Tom asked from the doorway. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and an amused expression on his face. “Do you want to know a secret, (y/n)?”

I nodded my head and Tom walked over to us.

“You and I have been on a lot of dates together, but Loki actually disguised himself to look like me on more than one occasion and took my place. He wanted to know why I kept going on and on about you, so since we look so similar, he needed only minimal magic to change his appearance,” Tom said, and I looked at Loki in shock. “That’s how he fell in love with you so quickly. And do you know something else? He had a wet dream about you the night after he first met you. I woke up to him thrashing about in bed beside me and spurting his come all over his stomach with a shout of your name.”

I blushed and saw that Loki was doing the same.

“Is this true, Loki?” I asked timidly, and he nodded his head. “Which dates were you?”

“The walk in the park a month ago, the drive-in movie three weeks ago, and multiple dinners,” Loki answered in a quiet voice. He looked down in shame, but I tilted his chin back up. “I…I admit that I was curious as to what a Midgardian woman could possibly have to interest Thomas, so I asked him if I could possibly take his place just once. I thought that since it was just supposed to be a walk through the park it would be harmless. Well, you knew something was slightly off, and I had that rather arousing dream about you. Are…Are you angry with me?”

“Oh, Loki, of course not,” I said, and he sighed in relief. “But, Tom, you could have told me what was going on. I would’ve been alright with it.”

Tom hung his head in shame, and I walked over to him. I framed his face with my hands and raised myself up on my tiptoes to kiss his lips softly. He froze for a moment before reciprocating and caressing my hips.

“I…I thought you were angry with me,” he said in a small voice when I finally broke the kiss.

“I’m not, sweetie. Next time, though, tell me if something like this is going on, okay?” I requested, and Tom nodded his head in confirmation. I felt a warm pair of arms reach around me from behind, and a set of wet lips hungrily explored my left shoulder. I sighed in contentment as I felt a warm wave of arousal wash over me. I didn’t know how I was even standing after having such amazing sex with both an actor and an Asgardian, but I went with it. After all, who was I to look a gift horse like this in the mouth? “Shall we shower, gentlemen?”

“Mmm, yes. That sounds like a wonderful idea, love,” Loki said, and Tom took my hands in his to lead me into the bathroom. The room was large enough for multiple people to use, and the shower—oh, the shower—was gargantuan by normal standards. _Loki’s work_ , I guessed as I opened the sliding glass door and stepped inside. The Asgardian prince stepped in next followed by Tom, who closed and locked the door after himself. There were two fixed shower heads aimed at ninety degree angles to each other so their sprays intersected, and attached to the wall between the two was a removable head. “I may have enchanted Thomas’s bathroom so that it would meet the standards of Asgardian royalty.”

I noted how completely unrepentant Loki looked and had to admit—mentally, that is—that he had done a better job than many designers. Pale green tiles were mixed with what looked like real gold detail work to create a shower that even the Queen of England would be envious of. I nodded my head in approval before stepping under the warm spray of water and allowing it to completely soak me. I closed my eyes and moaned at the heavenly sensation of the warm water easing the tension in my muscles—not that there was much left after the orgasms that my two companions had given me—until I was more relaxed than I had been in years.

I had nearly forgotten that I wasn’t alone when I opened my eyes to find Tom standing in front of me holding a bottle of shower gel. He leaned in to kiss me and squirted some into his palm before setting down the bottle and creating lather with the soap. As his lips made love to mine, his hands started massaging my sternum and moved lower and lower until he was squeezing my breasts and covering them with suds. Another set of soapy hands started rubbing my shoulders and making their way down my back. I could feel both men’s erections as they gave my body a thorough rub down, and I lost track of whether or not it was the water making me wet or my natural response to them.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Tom growled as he allowed his hands to move down over my ribs and then my stomach. He bent down and started sucking on my nipples as the water rinsed them clean. I felt Loki’s lips latch onto my neck and suck a mark onto my skin before he pulled me back a step.

“Kneel, Thomas,” Loki ordered, and Tom did so immediately. Loki brought his mouth right next to my ear and whispered for me to follow him. He led me over to a seat that was built into the wall. _Somebody’s well-equipped for shower sex_ , I thought as Loki sat. He positioned me so that I faced away from him and my legs were on either side of his. Loki lowered me so that my dripping cunt swallowed his cock slowly, inch-by-inch. I felt every glorious part of him as he stretched me, and I moaned loudly once he was fully inside me. Loki wrapped his arms around me just underneath my breasts and coaxed me into leaning back against his chest. I could feel his cock pulsing with his heartbeat inside of me, and I whimpered when he spread my legs with his. “Now, Thomas, show our guest what a cannibal you can be. Come and taste us. Crawl for us.”

Tom didn’t smile this time. Oh no, this time I could see a visible change in the usually kind British gentleman. His expression was filled with hunger. I suddenly got the feeling that I was his prey as he stalked toward us on his hands and knees. His wet ginger hair hung loosely in his eyes like a lion’s mane, and his hard, plump cock hung heavily between his legs, bobbing with every move he made. Loki’s hands gripped my arms so I couldn’t move them, and I suddenly felt very vulnerable. When he reached us, Tom kept his eyes locked with mine as he licked a stripe up from my entrance where Loki’s cock was buried deep inside me to my throbbing, aching clit. Both Loki and I made sounds of pleasure as Tom repeated the action, and Loki bucked his hips under me. His length slid even deeper inside me, and I whimpered at the stretch.

“T-Too much! Oh fuck, this feels so good,” I babbled as Tom’s tongue swirled around my clit. He started suckling on the little bud, and I cried out, still sensitive from my orgasm earlier in the morning. “Tom! Loki, oh fuck!”

Loki reached around me and started squeezing my breasts, prompting me to arch off of his chest. When I did, Loki tilted my head and kissed my lips with a fervent passion. My hands came up and gripped Loki’s forearms as he fondled my breasts, and I moaned into his mouth.

“Yes, say our names,” Tom growled from between our legs. He mouthed at Loki’s balls and then slid his tongue up onto my clit again. Loki started pumping into me slowly, and I watched in awe as Tom rose elegantly to his feet and stroked his hardening length. He held out his hand as Loki stilled his hips, and I took it without hesitation. Loki’s cock slid out of me and Tom guided me so that my back was pressed tightly against his chest. “This time I want your sweet ass. Put your arms around Loki’s neck.”

Loki stood and walked over to us, bending slightly so I could do as Tom had commanded. Once my arms were firmly around Loki’s neck, he straightened up and lifted me into the air. I braced my knees on Loki’s hips and gasped as I felt Tom’s cock prodding my still slightly sore back entrance. I whimpered as he pushed his way gently past the furled muscle and seated himself to the hilt inside me. Loki then grasped my waist as Tom held my legs apart, and I felt the Asgardian’s cock stretching my core once more. I cried out and buried my face in the crook of his neck as he impaled me. Both men stilled for a moment before they started moving in and out of me like they had the night before.

“Ah! Ahh, fuck! Yes,” I called out incoherently as the two men fucked up into me. I was so full that I could feel it in my lungs every time one of them thrust into me. Their deep, rumbling moans reverberated in the glass enclosure creating an almost surround-sound stereo type of effect. My own whimpers and groans mixed with theirs to produce what was definitely the most erotic sound I’d ever heard. The wet slap of flesh on flesh echoed in the confined space, and one of the men reached between us to rub my clit.

“Come, (y/n)! Come for us,” Tom ground out between his teeth as he barely held off his orgasm. I clutched at Loki’s shoulders and screamed wordlessly as I came undone around both their cocks. Both men shuddered and spilled their seed deep inside me before slumping against each other for support. “Oh fuck, darling! What you do to us is astonishing…”

“Norns, it is! I’ve never met a maid who affects me quite like you do,” Loki said as he leaned forward and kissed me sweetly. He did the same to Tom, then the Brit helped me shakily to my feet. Tom then turned me in his arms and pressed his lips against mine.

The three of us helped each other get clean, then we turned off the shower and started drying each other. My hand brushed against Tom’s finally softened cock when I was drying him, and a mischievous glint came into his eyes. He looked over my shoulder and nodded, and Loki wrapped his arms around me from behind and started kissing down my neck. _Oh yes_ , I thought. _This is the start of a very_ …affectionate _relationship._


End file.
